


Unconventional Drinks

by Glacier_Llane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Graphic Descriptions of blood, M/M, Post-War, vampire!Snape, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: Severus opened his eyes. Somebody screamed.There was pain on the left side of his neck and he instantly remembered that damned snake.It was fitting, he supposed. A bout of karma from all those people whose throats he tore apart.He sat up almost too fluently and understood why the other person screamed.He was in the mortuary. On a mortuary table.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	Unconventional Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha well, I have no excuse. Enjoy!

Severus opened his eyes. Somebody screamed.

There was pain on the left side of his neck and he instantly remembered that damned snake.

It was fitting, he supposed. A bout of karma from all those people whose throats he tore apart. The dark lord didn't know. He didn't care, as long as the job is done. So if he partook once in every three of his killings... The body would be gone anyway. It didn't matter.

Severus tried not to let it matter. They were to die anyway, there was no way out. Though he supposed that by his teeth was the more gruesome option.

He tried his best not to partake after…

Dumbledore knew. Of course, he did. The man knew everything. He was in contact with the Society for the Tolerance of Vampires, ordering an occasional donation for blood (which was regrettably never enough to satisfy) and that's where the rumours started.

Of course, no one could prove anything. Severus stood in the sunlight just fine (if only for a short while) and his canines were no bigger than a person with larger teeth (if he retracted them).

He sat up almost too fluently and understood why the other person screamed.

He was in the mortuary. On a mortuary table.

The one who screamed was the mortician who had apparently applied a bit of the venom antidote to close off the wound and prepare him for a proper funeral. She was sprawled on the floor, clutching her chest and too terrified to move. He supposed he was glad that she hadn't died of a heart attack. Or he might just give in to his thirst.

Damn, he was thirsty.

He probably lost a lot of blood.

Severus lifted a hand and touched his neck, flinching as his finger made contact. It was still a mush, but the tissue and arteries had begun regenerating. Blood reaching his head was probably why he woke up.

Well, so much for dying.

He couldn't blame them for thinking he was dead. Technically, he was. He didn't quite breathe and his heartbeat was almost nonexistent, no regular examination spell can detect it.

Still, flesh wounds hurt. And this one took its sweet time to heal. Especially with him parched.

He wanted to wipe his bloody hand on his pants but found that he was completely nude.

Oh hell.

He scanned the room and found his clothes folded neatly on a tray. They were labelled like some sort of evidence. He scowled and tore the papers off before putting them on. The blood on his neck and hand smeared all over the fabric. He didn't care.

When he turned, the woman from before was now standing up slowly, wand in her hand as she regarded him with caution.

Severus was damn thirsty. He really didn't want to kill this woman.

Though, since the cat's out of the bag anyway…

"Do you have any blood?" Severus deadpanned. Which unnerved the woman enough to make her stumble with her wand. Severus could see that she was still too terrified to move, let alone cast a spell, so he sighed and easily exited the room.

He needed to drink. Before he's too parched to control himself.

He found that he was in the lower levels of St Mungo's hospital.

They must keep blood somewhere. The Society for the Tolerance of Vampires didn't run their blood through Mungo's did they? We’re there rats? No, a hospital wouldn't have rats. Someone's cat, maybe? No that's still too cruel.

Perhaps he might visit the Janus Thickey ward and bite off Gilderoy Lockhart's head. The man didn't have much left in it anyway—

" _Severus?!_ "

He spun around and saw none other than Remus Lupin in a floating armchair by the entrance of one of the rooms.

So the werewolf lived. If only barely.

He didn't care about that right now. He needed to drink.

"Do you happen to know where they keep blood, Lupin?"

"Didn't they announce you dead, Severus?" Lupin clearly didn't process his words and continued, "Oh Merlin! Your wounds are still open— You shouldn't be up and about— I'll call a healer—"

"Shut up you fool! I need blood, right now!"

Lupin stared at him with bewilderment and furrowed eyebrows.

"Blood? You mean _actual_ blood?"

"Yes, you stupid wolf!"

"But what would you—" Lupin's eyes were wide as he came to a realisation, "By Merlin's thick beard... You're a vampire!"

"Astounding discovery. Now shut up about it and help me find a drink before my morals naturally slip."

"They don't have blood, Severus. The magical healing has no use for blood donations." He gestured for him to come inside and moved along with the chair. Severus closed the door just as a healer passed.

"Then I would have to massacre the nearest person," Severus looked at Lupin pointedly. He was beginning to feel his thirst take over. "Or turn you."

"You can't turn _werewolves._ " Lupin simply stated. Severus was slightly taken aback by his rather blasé attitude towards a serious death threat.

After a moment, Severus stepped closer silently, his control clearly slipping.

Suddenly, Lupin's head snapped up.

"That's it!"

"What?" Severus was still inching closer.

"You can drink my blood. I can't turn. Just... Don't suck me dry."

If the situation wasn't so dire, Severus would have barked at the double entendre. He let his thirst kick in for a moment and almost lunged at Lupin's neck when he recoiled.

"Do you have to do it on the neck?" Lupin complained.

"Give me your arm, then," Severus said monotonously.

Lupin held out his left forearm and Severus wasted no time to extend his teeth and bite down. Lupin flinched a little but Severus paid it no mind and started sucking on the wound.

It tasted odd, very distinct and unlike any blood he has had the pleasure of tasting. There was an almost sweetness to it that he found quite pleasing, yet it was also bitter... like a wild animal's.

It somehow tasted familiar yet he couldn't place what it was.

Soon he felt the life return to him and retracted from Lupin's arm. One look at the werewolf gave away that he was now lethargic from the loss of blood.

"I'll fetch a blood replenishing potion for you," Severus said. Lupin managed to look up.

"Why didn't _you_ take a blood potion?"

"It doesn't work on me, you dolt. My body cannot produce new blood. It only recycles what I ingest."

"I can't believe the rumours were true." Lupin had the energy to laugh, apparently. Severus called for a healer to bring the potion and was surprised they didn't remark about his open wound... Or why he requested the potion.

St Mungo's has a significant security issue. Did the mortician even tell anyone that a dead body woke up?

One touch to his neck revealed that his gash was closed, though he didn't think that the scarring would go away anytime soon.

He suddenly realised he was missing his wand. Lupin's would do, only to scourgify himself.

* * *

Getting his wand proved to be a predicament, as it was confiscated by the ministry and he didn't have any intention of dealing with them any time soon.

News of his wake travelled fast— how could it not? It's not every day that someone wakes up in the mortuary. But the ministry preferred to deal with more pressing issues than an undead Severus Snape, as apparently he was cleared of all charges. He purchased the Daily Prophets he missed and caught on to the story.

Potter had revealed the sob story that was his life, fortunately leaving the parts about Lily in as little as possible. It was embarrassing, but then again Potter probably thought that he won't even live to be embarrassed.

He managed to use the floo home and went about his days without his wand. He was talented in wandless magic— he was pleased to find his magical abilities intact, but sometimes he would get frustrated when he needed his wand to do a chore that would be easier with it.

Stubbornness seemed to be his problem, as he could have taken the floo or even _flown_ to Diagon Alley to get a new one. Perhaps he wasn't ready to step out of his isolation. People would certainly stare at him, more than they already did before they knew, and that was all thanks to Rita Skeeter's gossip article about his vampiric nature.

(Severus wondered how that dreadful woman survived the war. Surely someone must have had it in for her and took the chance?)

It was precisely after that article came out that he heard a knock on his door.

He decided that if it was a ministry official on the other side, he would damn all the laws and just devour them. He's had nothing but rats’ blood the past few weeks and has singlehandedly rid his whole house of the infestation.

Opening the door, he realised it was much worse than a ministry official.

It was Lupin.

"May I come in, Severus?" He had an all too cheery smile about him even as he was leaning against a cane.

Severus never did ask him what happened. He doesn't care. But he lets Lupin in with a grunt.

Lupin looked about his house and didn't seem bothered by the overall dinginess of it. He only scrunched his nose at the pile of dead rats in the open trash can. Lupin walked on and stopped by the cauldron in the middle of his living room, taking in the faint blue smoke.

"Is that—?"

"Yes. I was experimenting.” Severus's tone was bored and businesslike. He would never admit that in the back of his mind, he was intending to repay Lupin for his emergency donation of blood.

"Funny, I had intentions to propose an arrangement, actually," Lupin sat down on the stool beside the cauldron.

"I don't need your blood." Severus spat almost immediately.

Lupin chuckled.

He didn't, really, but it _would_ be convenient...

"I'm sure you'll eventually run out of rats in your house, Severus," Lupin continued, smirk still on his lips, "I can bring blood replenishing potions. So you'll have more than a healthy dose to satisfy you."

...and Lupin's blood _did_ taste good…

"That's not enough. Wolfsbane takes days, if not weeks to brew. Especially without my wand—"

…and he would provide useful feedback on his experimentations…

"Will this suffice then?" Lupin held out the package he had apparently been carrying.

Severus unwrapped the thin cloth to reveal his wand.

He sighed. Lupin should have very well been a Slytherin.

* * *

He returned the next day as instructed and brought two bottles of blood-replenishing potions. Severus doubted he needed two, as he had just recently had a drink of rat’s blood. But he supposed that it was better safe than sorry.

The world, and Potter especially, wouldn’t take too kindly of him murdering Lupin. Accidentally or not.

Lupin silently sat on his armchair as told, and Severus found the awkwardness in the air rather unpleasant. Perhaps he would try for small talk. Hell, he can do whatever he wants these days. There's no one telling him what to do.

Lupin was dolt, but not completely boring in conversation.

"How did you retrieve my wand?" Severus asked as he cleaned Lupin's forearm, the previous wound was already gone without a trace, "I can't imagine you begged with puppy dog eyes."

Lupin laughed. Severus found the sound elicited a reaction deep in his stomach that he supposed was irritation. As it always was.

"I work for the ministry now. Werewolf Registry." Lupin said, "Kingsley let me take your wand provided I return it to you." Lupin then rambled on his accomplishments with the new division and Severus took back his words, he was bored already. 

He bit into Lupin's forearm without warning and the werewolf growled, sounding not entirely human.

Severus didn't know why it went straight to his groin.

"Could you warn me at least, you cold-blooded bat!"

And there it was. The vampire-inspired insults. He supposed he had it coming. Severus was guilty of doing the opposite with the wolf insults.

Severus ignored him and began sucking. Trying not to think about what’s happening in his nether regions. Perhaps he’s finding the blood-sucking rather sensual— it was somewhat intimate, after all.

If Severus started to drain him a little too quick, well, it wasn't his problem. But it seemed that Lupin noticed.

"Alright, enough! Let me take a potion first before you suck the life out of me." Lupin tugged his arm away.

Severus subconsciously licked the leaking blood before letting go. Lupin made a low noise but Severus was too absorbed in the taste to notice.

Damn. Werewolf blood was delicious. He wondered if it tasted the same in the wolf form. He wondered if it tasted the same for every werewolf. He can’t imagine Greyback had this same taste.

Lupin fetched the potion with his other hand and drank the whole thing. He set his forearm down again and shuffled in his seat as Severus instinctively nipped him before sucking his blood again.

He wondered why they hadn’t had this arrangement when Lupin was teaching. That predicament had been entirely beneficial for one side only.

“I still can’t believe you’re actually a vampire,” Lupin said.

Well, Severus supposed that’s why.

“You stand in the sun during quidditch matches,” Lupin was furrowing his eyebrows in thought, “and the food in the hall contains garlic. I understand the retracting teeth, but…”

“The garlic is a myth,” Severus lapped up the trickling blood and Lupin coughed, “and I’m only part-vampire so the sun doesn’t hurt me as much.”

“So you were born a vampire then? How hadn’t I noticed?” Lupin took the cloth Severus gave him and wiped down his arm.

“It doesn’t develop until I come of age. You would think thirteen but it’s sixteen or so.”

He didn’t know why he was sharing his history to Remus Lupin, of all people. Lupin would use this information against him, he was sure.

Then again, he had nothing to uphold anymore. Pretty much the whole wizarding world knows of his vampiric status and loyalty to Dumbledore. He’d hope that most would rather not form an opinion of him. He knew he wouldn’t.

He served the goblet of the Wolfsbane and Lupin had apparently forgotten how foul it tasted, gagging and dry heaving in his seat.

“Could you do experimentation on the taste?” He groaned.

“I hardly think that’s important.”

“I think it is when I can barely hold against wasting your work on your carpet.” Despite his words, Lupin downed the dose of Wolfsbane.

They sat in silence for a while, with only Lupin trying to cover his gagging burps.

Severus almost found it funny. Not the burping— well, _besides_ the burping, they essentially just had drinks together. Neither of it was tea or even wine, however.

Lupin seemed to catch on the ridiculousness too and laughed. The sound melded with that arousal in his groin.

What the hell.

So it wasn’t irritation.

Lupin had to get out of his house immediately.

“You should leave,” Severus said bluntly.

“Well, you were never one to sugarcoat your words, Severus.” Lupin chuckled and stood, already walking towards the door.

Severus followed, seeing him out.

“Thank you, Severus. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lupin bid, with that too cheery smile, “And please, call me Remus.”

Right then, Severus knew it had been a mistake to agree to this.


End file.
